Pokéngelion
by Neferius
Summary: A Trainers life is a journey of friendship, adventure, and discovery. Even the loneliest of souls can make new friends and break out of their shells to become stronger then what they were manipulated to be. The Angels wont know what hit them!
1. Shinji, I choose you

**A/N: Don't knock it till you've read it. **

**This fusion of Evangelion and Pokémon has been in the works for a long time but I recently decided to re-write it.**

**At first, this was going to be a normal Evangelion story with a slight Pokémon twist. But as I wrote it I realized that if I took that path then it wouldn't be very well received, though I'm not saying that this version will either.**

**I thought back to the Pokémon anime and video games and I figured a parody of them would work better. So this story may get a little corny at times.**

**By the way, I tend to give Pokémon abilities that they don't usually learn but make some sense in having. You'll see later on.  
**

* * *

**Pokéngelion**

**Chapter One**

**Shinji, I choose you**

'Come' that's the entire letter that was sent to him by his father. Shinji Ikari is now impatiently standing at a payphone outside the airport in Tokyo 2 listening to the state of emergency recording.

"This really sucks" Shinji says as he slams the phone back on the receiver. "He contacts me ten years after he abandons me, making me come all this way, just to be sitting here waiting for my ride" Shinji pulls out the picture that came with the letter. "Well at least this wont be a total loss" He grins and puts the picture back in his pocket. As he put his hand in his pocket his wrist rubbed against two round objects hooked to his belt. "This is all I have left of you mother" He takes one of the spherical objects off his belt and looked at it.

The half red and half white container known as a Pokéball shined in the light as he held it. He tossed it up in the air and out came a little fox like creature. "Eee" the creature mewed as it padded up to its master.

"Hey there Eevee" He scratched behind her ear. "You miss her too don't you" he asked the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee simply purred as Shinji pet her. "I'll take that as a yes" he smiled down at his mother's Pokémon. Though his mother left him at a young age he still had a piece of her and that piece has been there for him since his so-called father abandoned him ten years ago.

He was brought out of is daze when he heard some large explosions. He stood up from petting Eevee and looked into the distance to see a gigantic black humanoid creature.

"What is that thing? Is that a Pokémon?" he asked no one in particular. Eevee began growling at the behemoth. The giant creature started walking towards his general area as some more military VTOL units buzzed around its head like flies around Growlithe crap. "Let's get out of here," Shinji said as he grabbed Eevee's Pokéball and made her return to it.

He started running away from the monster as fast as he could but let's face it; Shinji wasn't going to outrun something that large. He kept on running till he heard tires screeching behind him. He turned around to see a blue pre-impact sports car coming to a halt.

"Get in" the lavender haired driver, ordered him. He got in as fast as he could just wanting to get away from that creature. As they sped away and Shinji put on his seat belt he finally got a look at his rescuer and recognized her as the cute woman from the picture he had. His gawking didn't go unnoticed by the driver. "Like what you see," She asked him while keeping her eyes on the road. Shinji dumbly nodded not realizing it. The woman smiled, glad that near her thirties she still got peoples attention.

"So uh…what's your name?" Shinji nervously asked.

"Well Shinji Ikari, my name is Misato Katsuragi but just call me Misato okay".

"Sure…Misato".

When they had finally made it out of the city Misato parked her car on a hillside and grabbed some binoculars. She noticed that the VTOL's were scurrying away from the angel and something in her mind clicked.

"Wait, they're gonna use a…GET DOWN" She grabbed Shinji and threw him in her lap as a huge explosion engulfed the angel. Within a second the shockwave had reached her little car and had tossed it around like a toy. After a few seconds of tumbling around the car finally stopped moving but was lying on its side.

"Grr…my head" Shinji moaned as he sat up. He looked around and found Misato passed out with a small cut on her head. "Damn" he cursed. Unbuckling his seat belt he began to climb out of the car.

After he jumped onto the ground he looked at the aftermath. The car was on its side and heavily damaged but it looked like it could still run. He climbed back in the car to grab Misato and lugged her out of it. Now all he needed to do was flip the car back onto all fours. But to do that he'd need help.

"I got just the thing" He grabbed the second Pokéball that was on his belt and tossed it into the air. Out of it appeared a short greenish brown looking Pokémon with a red belly and a black tear below each eye.

"Larvitar" The little creature said as it danced around and smiled at Shinji.

"I need you to help me push this car back over, Okay buddy" The Pokémon smiled and the two walked over to the car "On three, ready, one two three" They both pushed and the car landed with a bang. "I may not like my father but if there's one thing I'm glad he did, it was giving you to me" Larvitar mewed while Shinji put Misato back in the car. He got into the drivers seat and tried starting it…but nothing happened. He got out and popped the hood open to find the battery out of its holder and a crack along the side of it.

Shinji looked around and found a small gas station not too far away. "If I only take one I'm sure no one will mind…besides it's an emergency" Larvitar looked up at Shinji and raised its rocky eyebrow "Don't give me that look". As they walked up to it Shinji noticed that the gas station windows were blown out from the explosion so he decided to walk through the front window. Stepping over the glass he was about to walk inside when he heard a voice behind him.

"Well well. What do we have here" Shinji spun around to find two goons smirking at him "This is our territory kid and after that explosion we'd expect a punk like you would try to make off with our loot". The short and skinny one yelled.

"I…uh…I was just leaving right now" Shinji went to leave when he ran into something half his size. He looked down to find a Machop and before he could react the Machop punched him right in the stomach.

"No, you're not goin' any where punk. Ya see we don't like when you kids mess with our territory. So I think we'll teach you a lesson" the skinny goon grinned.

"Please…I didn't mean to…" Shinji pleaded.

"Machop use _Low Kick_" The Machop charged towards Shinji. Larvitar was too slow to react but the Pokéball on Shinji's belt burst open and Eevee sprinted out and knocked away the attack with her own body. Eevee began crying out in pain and her front left leg was limp as she tried to get back up.

"Eevee" Shinji shouted as he scooped her up "Thanks for saving me" Shinji looked up at the goon and gave him a glare that would put his father to shame.

"Larvitar use _Screech_ then follow it up with _Thrash_". Larvitar took in a deep breath and then screamed really loud. To most people it sounded almost like it was crying. Machop had covered its ears from the sound, so when Larvitar started punching and kicking it, it had lowered its defenses and had got hurt much more.

"You wanna play like that huh? Fine, go Zubat" the goon threw out another Pokéball and out came a small purple blood sucker. "Zubat, use _Confuse Ray_".

"Oh no you don't. Larvitar, _Rock Throw_" Larvitar quickly scooped up some rocks and chucked them at Zubat, effectively shooting it out of the sky.

"Damn, this kid is tough" The goon growled. He looked up at his partner and yelled at him "Don't just stand there, help me beat this kid". His partner was a big man. He had a baldhead and a torn jean jacket with a Gyarados embroidered on the back.

"Fine" The big goon muttered "Go Beautifly and use _Stun Spore_". The butterfly Pokémon quickly flew over Larvitar and released the paralyzing dust before the rock Pokémon could even react.

"Quilava use _Ember_" A voice behind Shinji shouted. He turned in time to see flames rush past him and over his Larvitar, effectively burning away the _Stun Spore_. Misato walked up to Shinji and put a hand on his shoulder "We don't have time for this Shinji, let's finish them quickly".

"Okay" Shinji nodded his head "Larvitar us _Aerial Ace_ on Machop" Shinji ordered.

"Quilava, finish off Beautifly with _Flame Wheel_" Misato yelled.

* * *

"You didn't do too bad out there Shinji" Misato said as they walked through the corridors of NERV.

"Thanks Misato, but I'm not that good if Eevee got hurt by such a weak attack. I've been a trainer for four years now so my Pokémon and I have lots of experience but there are times, like what just happened to us, where I make a rookie mistake".

"We all make mistakes. You just need to accept them, learn from them, and move on" Shinji nodded his head as they continued their trek through the corridors "So, you started training at the age of ten as well" Misato smiled.

"You used to be a trainer" Shinji asked.

"I was…but then Second Impact happened" they both became silent so Misato changed the subject "So what Pokémon did you start out with, I started with my Quilava back when it was a Cyndiquil" the two of them entered an elevator.

"I officially started out with a Torchic but I owned two Pokémon before it. I own twelve Pokémon right now".

"You sound like an accomplished trainer Shinji". Misato smiled at the boy.

"I've won a few competitions and contests but I wouldn't say I'm that good". They reached their floor and stepped out

"Don't be so modest…" Misato started but was cut off.

"Misato, where have you been" a blonde woman in a lab coat asked.

"Don't start with me Ritsuko, we nearly got blown up by that damn N2 mine and my car was thrown around like a toy" It was then that Ritsuko noticed the cut on Misato's head.

"Are you okay" Ritsuko asked, generally worried about her friends well being.

"I'll live" Misato stated coldly.

"What crawled up your butt and died". Ritsuko said trying but failing to lighten the mood.

"We ran into an annoying problem after the N2 explosion and Shinji's Eevee got injured".

"What! His Eevee is hurt" Ritsuko asked but Shinji thought she sounded a little too concerned for his Pokémon.

"So, the commander really wants Shinji to do this huh?" Misato stopped the doctor.

"We have no choice after the accident" the faux blond doctor stated. Misato looked back at Shinji.

'Please don't hate us after this' Misato thought.

"Shinji" Ritsuko looked at the boy "Can I see your Eevee for a moment" Shinji wasn't sure so he looked at Misato for an answer. She nodded her head but he could see a frown on her face. Shinji grabbed Eevee's Pokéball and released her. Ritsuko picked her up and looked at her leg "Hmm, this is just a simple dislocation…" Shinji heard a sharp popping noise and then his Eevee crying out in pain "…and a simple fix" Shinji snatched Eevee out of the doctors hands and glared at her for hurting his Pokémon.

"Calm down Shinji" Misato told him with a sigh "She's better now isn't she" Shinji looked at Eevee to see that while the Pokémon was still in pain, she was definitely looking better.

"Fine, but if you do that again doctor I will make sure you feel the same thing" Shinji continued to glare at her.

"He's definitely an Ikari" Ritsuko commented "Let's go, we need to show him why he's here" the doctor started walking away while Misato followed with her arms crossed. Shinji just grunted and held onto Eevee as he began to trail them.

* * *

"Who turned out the lights" Shinji shouted as the door behind them closed and the room became pitch black. He was tired of these games and just wanted to leave. Suddenly the lights turned on and he found himself standing in front of the head of something very big. Startled, he tumbled back while Eevee growled. 

"This is Evangelion Unit 01" Ritsuko spoke up.

"Is this what my father's been doing all this time" Shinji asked looking over the behemoth.

"Correct" A deep voice said above him.

"Fa-father" Shinji said in a low whisper.

"We're moving out" the commander ordered.

"Sir, are you sure about this? Rei took over six months to sych with Unit 00. He has no experience" Misato wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Don't question me captain. He will do it" Gendo stated.

"Are you even going to ask him to do it?" Misato said defiantly.

"Is that why you called me here" Shinji yelled "Because you had a use for me".

"Correct".

"Bastard" both Misato and Shinji said. Shinji looked down at his hurt Eevee and began shaking.

"I-I won't do it" he shouted.

"Nobody else can" Gendo said, not even sounding like he cared.

"How can you ask so much of me when you've done nothing for me". Shinji yelled with tears in his eyes.

"You disappoint me Shinji" Gendo typed in a few commands on his control panel and sub commander Fuyutsuki appeared on a small screen on his desk "Fuyutsuki, wake up Rei".

"Can we do that, she can barely move" the sub commander asked.

"She's not dead, yet" Gendo stated coldly.

"Yes sir" Fuyutsuki's image faded from the screen and moments later an audio only channel opened up.

"Commander" a soft and hurt voice struggled to say.

"The spare is useless, you will do it again".

"Y-yes sir" the audio channel shut off.

Back with the Eva Misato was still trying to convince Shinji to pilot it.

"Shinji listen. I…We need you to do this. The whole world is depending on you" She was trying but she knew he still wouldn't do it.

"I-I can't…I just can't" Shinji said as Eevee licked his cheek to try and comfort him. Misato let out a sigh because she knew what was about to happen.

"Shinji, if you don't do this they…" a stretcher holding a girl covered in bandages rolled past him "…will make Rei do it".

Rei struggled to get out of the stretcher but a small explosion threw her to the ground. A Pokéball on her stretcher popped open and out of it came a light blue version of Eevee. Shinji recognized it as the ice-type evolution of Eevee, Glaceon. The freeze Pokémon walked up to the girl and tried to help her up. Rei let a small smile fall on her face as one of her only friends tried to help her up. Sadly though she was still too weak to get up and fell back onto the ground.

Shinji ran up to the fallen girl and pulled her into his arms. He was shocked that his father would force this girl, who looked on the verge of passing out, to pilot in his place. If there was one thing he learned on his journeys as a Pokémon Trainer it was that you never leave people to suffer. If you can do something to help them then you would and to the best of your ability. Struggling to put the words in his mouth he finally said what his father wanted to hear.

"I'll pilot it" Shinji said in a sad voice but looked at his father and added in a more determined and mature voice "and I'll win".

Gendo let a small smile crack on his lips. The final pawn has been put in place for his scenario. Little did he know that some pawns turn into queens and can change the way the game is played.

* * *

**A/N: That wasn't so bad now was it? I'll probably release chapter two next Monday (8/20) so be on the lookout for it. After that though the updates will probably slow down since I'm working on all my other stories.**

**I've already decided who will use what Pokémon on their teams but you're free to guess. Most people have a theme to the Pokémon they use. Still, if you can think of a Pokémon that fits a certain character then let me know. Chances are that I already thought of it but if not I may just add them on.**

**I'm probably going to be writing a bunch of Pokémon battles so this story might get kinda slow plot wise.**

**Leave me some feedback because I need to know how much you guys hate this fusion ;-).**

**Read ya Later.**


	2. Of Eevee's and Evas

**A/N:**** The whole point of this story was to try something fun and most importantly different. ****I'm not expecting this to be very popular but ****it's**** funny when I compare the hits from my others stories and this one. **

**Chapter one wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be but it got the job done. This chapter shows off one of the main divergences from the series.**

**I have one thing to say to Pokémon haters. Yes their cutesy and yes their made for kids but come on…****it****'****s**** cock fighting minus the whole**** animal**** death ****and jail time****. Plus the games are fun once you get over the fact that it's Pokémon.**

* * *

**Pokéngelion**

**Chapter Two**

**Of ****Eevee's and ****Evas**

"I'll pilot it" Shinji said in a sad voice but looked at his father and added in a more determined and mature voice "and I'll win".

"Then it's settled" Misato said "Shinji, follow Dr. Akagi and she'll get you ready" Misato walked over to Rei and picked up the blue headed girl "Be careful out there and good luck".

"I will" Shinji said to himself as she walked away.

"Come this way Shinji and I'll need you to leave your Pokéballs with me" Dr. Akagi told him.

"Why?" he asked, not really trusting the doctor after the stunt she pulled earlier.

"Because of the interference they cause our electronics". She explained simply.

"Fine" Shinji conceded. Eevee jumped on the ground and Shinji noticed that she seemed to have recovered fully from her earlier injury "Eevee, return" Shinji pointed the Pokéball at her but Ritsuko interrupted him.

"Actually Shinji, keep her with you" the doctor told him. Shinji looked at her weird but just shrugged and handed her Eevee and Larvitar's Pokéballs "Follow me up these stairs and I'll get you in the entry plug" Shinji didn't really understand what was going on but he followed anyway. Soon he found himself behind the giant robot and standing next to a large tube protruding from the back of its neck.

"Alright, you and Eevee just hop in and we can get started" Ritsuko said casually.

"Wait, what? You want Eevee to come with me?" This was getting ridiculous to him.

"Yes, for an Evangelion to properly sync with its pilot, it needs the unique neural impulses from an Eevee or its evolved forms" She told him. Suddenly it made sense.

"That's why you were so concerned by the condition of my Eevee earlier" Shinji wasn't pleased "Because she has a use to you".

"I won't lie to you Shinji. We have a use for her" Ritsuko gave Shinji a sad look "but I really was concerned with her well being" Shinji accepted this but still didn't fully trust the doctor "Here take these and place them both on each side of your head" She handed Shinji his neural connectors.

"Why do I have to wear these hair clips?" he asked slightly confused as he held them in his hand.

"Those will help us monitor your brain waves and condition as well as help you further sync with the Eva" she explained.

"Still could have done something cooler then hair clips" he mumbled to himself.

"Just get in" she dead panned and he got into the entry plug "You can see your seat and right over the controls is Eevee's seat" Ritsuko explained "Just have her sit there and you'll see" there was another explosion outside "We don't have much time".

"I can tell" Shinji got into his seat and set Eevee in hers. Two compartments opened on both sides of the Pokémon and out of them came a helmet and a harness. The two items enclosed around Eevee and she was locked into place "Are you okay Eevee" Shinji asked as he noticed how frightened the Pokémon was.

"Eeee…eeevveee" she sounded scared and unsure.

"It'll be okay, I'll be right here with you" Shinji reassured her.

"All right people let's get this thing activated" Misato said over the radio.

The entry plug inserted into the spine of the Eva and was locked in place.

"Begin the synchronization process" Ritsuko told her assistant, Maya Ibuki.

"Yes Ma'am" the young tech began typing at a vigorous pace.

Inside the plug, Shinji was getting nervous as an orange liquid began filling into the enclosed space. Eevee began growling at it and was prepared to attack the harness to free herself.

"Settle down girl" Shinji said in a soothing but still agitated voice "I don't think they would drown us on purpose" then Shinji thought of something 'though I wouldn't throw it past my father to do so'.

Both Shinji and Eevee held their breathes as the orange substance went over their heads.

"Relax you two. The LCL filling the plug is breathable. Trust me" Ritsuko told them but they continued to hold their breath.

"I don't think they trust you Ritsu" Misato joked while poking the doctor "She's telling the truth you two, it's breathable" Misato gave a sly smile towards the doctor as the pilot and co-pilot began breathing the liquid "I guess they trust me more Ritsu".

"Rub it in why don't you, honestly I don't mind" the doctor continued her duty despite being annoyed by her 'friend'.

"Sync ratio with Eevee is" Maya was shocked at what she saw "eighty five percent".

"What! Double check that" Ritsuko ordered.

"It's confirmed Ma'am".

"Amazing" Misato stared at Shinji and Eevee through the monitors "They must be really close to each other".

"What about their sync ratio with the Eva" Ritsuko asked.

"It's currently holding steady at fifty five percent".

"What the hell is this kid" Ritsuko said as she looked over the numbers "Rei's been training her whole life and he's already caught up to her numbers".

"Despite his numbers" Misato paused "can we really do this"?

"Of course" was Gendo's reply from above "Begin the launch sequence" he ordered.

"Sir, Evangelion Unit 01 is locked into the catapult" Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga told his superiors.

"All systems are green for launch" Shigeru Aoba informed them.

"Launch" Misato yelled and within a second Unit 01 was being thrust upwards at high speed.

Inside the entry plug, the two occupants were holding on for dear life as the G-forces put major stress on their bodies "hang in there Eevee" Shinji struggled to say as they approached their destination. Arriving at ground level the two pilots found themselves face to face with the angel that chased them earlier.

"Unit 01 has arrived on the surface" Maya told the command crew.

"Good. Now Shinji I want you to just focus on walking first before anything else" Misato said in a soft voice, hoping it would make things easier on Shinji.

"S-sure" Shinji began to focus and his Eva's left foot took a step forward "and now the right one" he told himself.

"He's walking" the whole command crew had smiles on their faces as if he was an infant walking for the first time. Their smiles soon turned sour as they realized that they weren't the only ones watching Unit 01 "Shinji get out of there".

"Huh" it was then that he noticed the angel charging towards him "Ah" Shinji was frozen in place. He wanted to move but facing this angel head on was scaring the life out of him. Eevee, seeing the angel stampeding towards her, reacted and, much to every body's surprise, took control of the Eva and willed it to dodge. The entire command crew, minus Gendo, was shocked to find out that the Eva could be controlled by a Pokémon.

'I guess it makes sense since Eevee sync's with the Eva too' Ritsuko thought to herself. Even she didn't know everything about the Eva's.

"Thanks Eevee" Shinji told his Pokémon, glad that at least she can stay calm in battle "Then again, I guess you're used to battling opponents bigger then you" Eevee just mewed to her master.

"Good work you two but it's not over yet" Misato told them.

"Right" Shinji and Eevee stared at their opponent as it seemed to stare back. Both sides trying to size the other up. Noticing an opening Unit 01 began an unsteady run towards its opponent.

"He's already learned how to make it run" Misato said aloud "We can win".

Unit 01 continued to clumsily run towards its opponent. Unfortunately when it looked like they were about to collide they were stopped by transparent orange hexagons.

"What the hell" Shinji yelled as he began slamming the Eva's fists into the barrier.

"That's an AT-Field Shinji and without the ability to generate your own yet, it's impossible to break" Ritsuko wasn't liking the odds now. Mean while Shinji was trying to think of a way to break through the barrier.

"How can I get to something that's protected by…a…" Something dawned on Shinji "that's it, _Protect_".

"What does he mean protect" Ritsuko asked the command crew like they were supposed to know. Everybody just shrugged and shook their heads.

"He means" the quite voice of, the still injured, Rei Ayanami spoke up as she sat up on the chair Misato set her on "the Pokémon defensive move _Protect_".

"How is that any help in a fight against an angel" Misato asked as she was trying to figure it out herself.

"Watch" Rei pointed at the screens. Over the radio they could hear Shinji talking to Eevee.

"If we focus on one point of this barrier and keep applying pressure, it'll break from the strain" Unit 01 jammed its fingers into the middle of the force field and pushed with all its might "I seen it in a Pokémon battle between a Dragonite and a Blastoise" Shinji said as he continued applying pressure "the Blastoise jammed its claws into the Dragonites _Protect_ barrier" Unit 01's fingers penetrated the AT-Field "after ten seconds it ripped through and beat the Dragonite".

"Ma'am they're neutralizing its AT-Field" Maya said as she looked at the data they were receiving.

"No" Ritsuko gasped as the realization dawned on her "They're breaking through it with brute force".

Unit 01 ripped open the AT-Field causing it to dissipate. The angel stumbled back; it wasn't expecting this creature to break through the light of its soul. The purple behemoth tackled the angel, causing it to fall to the ground, and began beating on the glowing red sphere that seemed to be its weak spot.

"Shinji" Misato called out as she seen that he wasn't breaking through the core "I want you to think of a weapon called the Progressive Knife. You should be able to figure out what to do with it".

"O-okay" Shinji said as he stopped beating on the angel like bongos. He closed his eyes and began thinking of the weapon. A compartment on the Eva's shoulder popped open and Shinji saw the weapon. Willing the Eva to do so, Shinji grabbed the weapon and brought it down on the angels' core. The tip punctured it but didn't go any farther.

"Come on Eevee I need your help" Eevee let out a deep growl as it tried to help its master. Slowly the Prog Knife began entering deeper into the core "Just a little more" the core began to crack and chip away. The battle was decided but the angel wouldn't go down alone. It suddenly wrapped its arms and legs around Unit 01 and its core began to glow.

The screens at the Nerv command center shined a bright white as the Eva and angel were engulfed in a ball of flames. After half a minute they saw the shadow of something big leaving the flames. Slowly and a bit clumsily Unit 01 emerged from the destruction.

'He made it' Misato thought.

"Unit 01 what is your status" the mighty Evangelion just kept walking without responding.

"I repeat, what is your status" over the radio they finally heard a response but it wasn't what they expected.

"Eeee-vv-eee" Unit 01 collapsed on the ground and deactivated.

"Shinji! Eevee!" Misato shouted "Quick, get a medical VTOL down there now" Makoto nodded his head and typed in the order "Please be okay you two".

* * *

Shinji slowly opened his eyes "the ceiling has a crack in it" he said for no reason but felt it should be noted. He slowly sat up in his bed to come face to face with a giant pink egg shaped marshmallow.

"Chansey" the healing Pokémon said as it laid him back down on his bed. Shinji looked at the Chansey.

"Where's my Eevee" he asked with his voice full of worry.

"Chansé Chansey" the Pokémon pointed to Shinji's left. He turned to find his Eevee sleeping with a bandage wrapped around her waist.

"Is she okay" he slowly pet Eevee's head as he asked the question.

"Cha Chansey" it nodded its head and Shinji let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good, thank you" the Pokémon smiled and walked out of the room while Shinji continued to pet Eevee for a while.

"She's just a little sore" Misato's voice startled him "Just like yourself I bet" Shinji just continued to pet his Pokémon.

"I was worried I lost her" Shinji admitted "I lost my mom when I was little and Eevee is all I have left of my mother" a few tears escaped his eyes "My mom raised Eevee from an egg and I always played with her when I was young. I don't know what I'd do without her" he admitted.

"You really care for your Pokémon, don't you" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course I do. They're my partners, my friends" Shinji felt something wet touch his fingers and found Eevee licking them. She had a sad but happy look in her eyes.

"That's good to hear" Misato smiled then an idea came into her mind "Shinji, do you know where you're going to live"? Shinji looked at his Eevee for a bit.

"I-I don't really know. I just hope it's not with my father" he said bitterly.

"You sound like I did at your age" Misato said with a smile "So I have a proposition for you" Shinji looked at her kind of funny while Eevee's ears perked up "How about you live with me and I will become your guardian". Shinji just sat in his bed, shocked at the offer, while Eevee looked up at him with her big and cute eyes.

"I can't deny that look she gives me so, thank you Misato, I'd be honored". Misato clapped her hands and began celebrating. Shinji just smiled as Misato said she needed to make a few calls. As she left the room Shinji began talking to Eevee.

"So, you trust her" Eevee just mewed "You always are a good judge of character" Shinji looked around and found his clothes lying on a chair next to his bed. He slowly got up and stretched his aching muscles. He walked over to the chair and was about to change when he turned towards Eevee and cleared his throat "a little privacy please" Eevee sat up and stretched then she turned around and shook her head. It wasn't anything she hasn't seen before.

While Shinji was in his hospital room changing Misato was being yelled at by her best friend over the phone.

"Misato you can barely take care of your apartment, what makes you think you can take care of a teenager"? Ritsuko argued.

"Hey my apartment isn't that bad" Misato said, almost offended.

"That's because your Pokémon help keep it clean".

"Well the commander already approved it so he's moving in anyway" Misato's tone was getting childish.

"Just don't take advantage of the boy" Ritsuko sighed jokingly.

"Ritsu I am shocked you would say that about me" Misato sounded so innocent but the doctor knew better.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow since the commander has called me in for a meeting. See you tomorrow".

"Yeah, see you" the two hung up and Misato walked back into Shinji's room. What she saw next will be used as teasing fodder for quite some time.

"Eevee let go of my pants" Shinji screamed out as he rolled on the floor with his pants half on. Eevee was at the other end pulling his pants down.

"Am I…interrupting anything" Misato intervened, barely able to keep herself from laughing. At the sound of her voice the two occupants of the room stopped what they were doing and turned their eyes towards Misato "or do you want me to give you two some alone time to cuddle" Shinji's face turned crimson while Eevee let go of his pants and turned her head away from Misato. She was clearly just as embarrassed as Shinji.

"Misato…i-it-it's not what it looks like" Shinji babbled. Misato finally couldn't hold it in and began laughing.

"You better watch out Shinji" Misato laughed "girls might think you're already taken" Shinji's embarrassment level was through the roof right now. After another minute of laughing Misato finally calmed down "Alright, let's go home…" Shinji and Eevee nodded their heads and smiled until Misato finished her sentence "…lover boy".

With those words Shinji and Eevee knew they wouldn't hear the end of it for quite a long time.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry for delaying this a week but I didn't like how it turned out before and decided to rewrite chapter two.**

**Like most of my stories I have big plans ahead for this one.**

**I want you to imagine something okay. Shinji vs. Asuka in a six on six ****battle****. Yeah I'm working on it as well as Asuka vs. Rei.**** Obviously it'll be a little while till then.**

**Of course there will be plenty of battles before I get to those fights so hopefully they'll be pretty good.**

**Review if you want to.**

**Read ****ya**** Later.**


End file.
